zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil
Philbright Westriverside Warehouserock XXVI (shortened to Phil(フィル Firu)) is a BIS driver from Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. An effeminate young man, Phil is often mistaken for a girl and is mocked for such by Razma and Yukito. He drives the light armored vehicle Blade, which he upgrades to the Calibur in the 24-scene path. Personality Phil is an enthusiastic young man, but has a lot of suppressed guilt and trauma at his killing of his insane father, which leaves him open to emotional wounds. He has developed a crush on Myona Alderan and becomes aggressively jealous towards Cage. This jealousy, which is revealed to expand beyond the boundaries of romantic interest, plays a major point in the story, as it is what causes Phil to betray BIS if the Mars Angels give Dezeele Zephyrs's files to Cage. If the Angels do not, Phil becomes noticeably friendlier to Cage and even supports his relationship with Myona. In contrast with the other men in BIS, Phil is often seen hurriedly running into a room while being intensely exasperated. This, coupled with his feminine appearance and high-pitched voice, leads to Yukito and Razma mocking him: Yukito answers him by asking him if he saw a naked man and Razma comments that his overreactions are the reason why he is not popular with girls. Phil is also noted to excel in household chores such as cooking, cleaning, and laundry. Notably, Phil demonstrates computer hacking abilities, which he and Ares Enduwa make use of in BIS's invasion on the Ryan Corporation. He eventually makes use of this to prevent Myona from firing Nerokerubina's Marleblank Beam before being killed by Amante Furlair in the 25-scene path. Synopsis Background Phil received his name from his "father", who named him due to an old superstition that luck comes to people with long names. Phil grew up in a happy family among many unrelated siblings. Tragedy struck, however, when Phil's "father" sampled a medication which induced a sudden fit of insane violence. Confused and horrified, Phil was able to defend himself from the savage attack, but when he came back to his senses, his entire family, including his father, was dead. The manufacturer of the medicine attempted to cover up the incident and lay the blame on Phil, but Deckson Geyse rescues the youth and takes him under his wing. BIS Phil arrives late after Cage Midwell manages to hold off the Security LEV's with his LEV. Ares, Myona, and Deckson all board the Blade while Cage, Razma, and Semyl provide cover for them so that they may escape. 25-Scene Path After Myona manages to reveal the full extent of Zephyrs's crimes and Zephyrs goes berserk and kidnaps Ares, Phil becomes fed up with Cage's reluctant personality despite his great treatment and the great results of his endeavors and betrays BIS to BAHRAM, also due to Ares's influence. Phil arrives in a Grafficane to battle BIS, along with Amante and other BAHRAM armed forces. However, Phil is ultimately betrayed when Ares reveals that he rigged the Grafficane to explode in a 1 km radius, taking Phil down with it. Deckson sacrifices himself for Phil by pushing him out of the Grafficane and flying off with it on his own, saving Phil and preventing the Frame from taking any other life. A confused Phil disappears from the scene. Later, Phil appears in a LEV to cut the energy flow in Myona's Nerokerubina and prevent her from firing the Marleblanke beam. While this does succeed temporarily, Phil is assaulted and killed by Amante for his interference. 24-Scene Path While Phil does notice Cage and Myona's relationship, over the course of the story, he becomes more supportive of their relationship and his opposition to it eventually fades. Gallery Philbright1.png Philbright2.png Philbright3.png Philbright4.png Philbright5.png Philbright6.png Philbright7.png Philbright8.png Phil CharaRef1.png Phil CharaRef2.png Phil CharaRef3.png Phil CharaRef4.png Phil CharaRef5.png Phil CharaRef6.png Phil CharaRef7.png Phil CharaRef8.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: Fist of Mars Category:Character Stub